She Wolf
by BayBeeBooo
Summary: What if there's another pack of wolves? What if Bella's one of them? What are here parents not telling her?
1. Chapter 1

My alarm clock went off blaring louder than normal. I groaned, my body ached in every area and my head felt hot.

"Dad!" I shouted out. Even that hurt. I could hear the scuffling of his feet as he walked down stairs. The tiny thuds as he made his way up the stairs. My door flew open.

"Bells? What's a matter?" He asked worriedly. He looked at me once before fishing his phone out of his pocket stepping out of the room.

"Vail." My dad spoke in the phone. What's happening?

"Charlie. What can I do for you?" Who is this Vail guy and why can I hear him?

"It's happening. I need you to come over." My dad spoke quickly. I heard the dial tone and my dad's sigh as he walked back towards my room.

"Who are you?" I groaned as a boy no older than 17 stepped in my room. He had Black hair that reached his eyes, tan skin and green eyes.

"I'm Vail and I'm going to need you to stop outside." Normally I would've screamed out that if he hadn't notice I'm in pain. But his voice held authority that without thinking my body began to move for itself. Vail led me down the stairs and out the back door.

"You're worthless." Vail snarled at me. My body became hot and I started to shake.

"No I'm not." I said gritting my teeth.

"Yes you are. Why do you think your mom sent you here?" That sent me over the top. My body began to shake more and everything from there was a blur. My body felt as if it were ripping apart and I could feel teeth growing larger out of my gums. Before I knew it I fell to the floor landing with a thud.

I looked down only to see black paws. Why do I have paws? A large chocolate brown wolf made it's way towards me. I whimpered laying on my belly. The wolf had so much authority. Authority. I put two and two together. Vail is the large wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked in the mirror. My long brown hair is now cut and has turned a dark shade of black. My once brown eyes are now a light hazel color. The color of the wolf. My body is leaner and no longer pale but a nice tan color. I am now at least 5'11. I ran a hand through my hair before opening the bathroom door and stepping out.

"So you'll attend La Push with me. Your change in appearance won't stick out as much as it would in Forks. If you start to shake, exit. I will be waiting in the parking lot after school. The rest of the pack will be at school today. Got it?" Vail asked staring at me.

"Mhm." I said nodding my head.

"Good now go get ready." He said sending me upstairs.

I grabbed a pair of ripped skinny jeans so I wouldn't be hot and it wouldn't be noticeable, a grey tank top that showed off the tattoo on my left arm and grey supras (Outfit On Profile). I ran a hand through my hair before throwing a beanie over it. I grabbed my bag before exiting the room.

I walked outside spotting Vail in his car the windows down blasting the song 'Iris' the Sleeping With Sirens version. I almost winced at how loud it was but gave away no emotion as I realized what he's trying to do. I slid in the car. A Dodge Challenger.

"If you can't handle noise that loud, you can't handle high school Babe." He said grinning in a teasing way as he slid his aviators over his eyes. I shook my head. Alright, back to High School. The one thing I hate the most.

I stepped out of the car my eyes meeting Vail as everybody stared. A cheery blonde bounced over.

"Hey you're Kade right? What I cool name. Oohh I like your jeans and shoes." The blonde began to babble on. I raised an eyebrow at Vail who shrugged before walking over and dragging me over.

"Kade?" I asked amused. He shrugged sheepishly.

"I like that name." He said.

"And?" I asked

"Well we had to change your name so people don't get suspicious. Nice to meet you Kade Jay." He said smiling a toothy smile. Hmm Kade Jay, not bad. I thought before the bell rang breaking my thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

I was in science. When I noticed him. Or should I say them. Two boys with tattoos on their arms marking them as Quilleutes. The bigger one whispered something to the other one who glanced over his shoulder at me. I glared listening in on their conversation.

"There's something weird about her." Well yeah I'm a huge freaking wolf.

"She kinda looks like Jake's friend, Bella." I wonder why?

"Well she was hanging around that Vail kid."

"We'll ask Sam at lunch. Meet me in the woods." Ah wolf boys. Well I hate to spoil their fun but I'm crashing the party.

The bell rang for lunch and I scurried out of the classroom straight to Vail who was propped on the wall.

"I'm goin-" He cut me off.

"Crash the party? Yeah I know." He says. I feel my eyebrows furrow.

"How?"

"You just told me." Sneaky bastard. I growled out grabbing his arm and yanking it. I barged in the lunch room. Guess who was there? All of the wolf boys including an older one probably the alpha. He looked at me studying my face before he stood up along with the other boys. I heard Vail curse as he grabbed my hand yanking me to a table.

"Oi, she's a girl!" One boy said smirking. In fact they are all boys. Great. One was lean with black hair and sharp green eyes. The other one had ear phones in. Hazel eyes looked at me before looking back at his IPod. The last one offered a warm smile. Blue eyes and tan skin.

"Hi I'm Jai. That's Danny." The green eyed boy said pointing at the one with the earphones in.

"I'm Austin." The last one spoke. I gave a two finger salute before plopping down next to Austin. The wolf boys continued their way over.

"Vail." The older one spoke.

"Sam. Can I help you?" Vail spoke coldly. I'm guessing they don't like each other? His head jerked towards me.

"Who's she?"

"She has a mouth and the owners name is Kade." I said irritated. He glanced at me quickly. I heard the low growls of my pack.

"Stop trying to make a gang out of nobodies." One stated. Ouch. I felt my irritation grow as I began to shake and my body became hot.

"Stop acting like you're the alpha male." I let out harshly. Vail piped up.

"I take orders from nobody. Especially not from a guy who's doing the same exact thing. Kade outside now." Vail barked out. I stormed out shoving the door only to have it rip off its hinges.

I hit the woods and felt my body heat increase and heard my clothes shred. The wolf boys gasped. Well this should be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jai!" Barked out Vail. The boy walked calmly past me jerking his head to follow me.

"What in the actual f*ck?" I heard one of the boys mutter. Jai led me to the woods pulling out a pair of denim short-shorts and a black v-neck. He told me how to shift back and turned while I dressed. I groaned. We pushed each other back and forth walking back. All eyes snapped to me.

"Well you broke record. Snapped faster than Danny." I grinned.

"I do try." I said giving a small smirk. Then I quickly pouted letting out a growl. 'But I ripped my favorite shoes and jeans. Even if I have another pair. Still." I said unhappily. Jai shook his head grinning. Sam cleared his throat. This douche is still here? Why?

"Yeah I'm still here." Sam said. Oops sorry. Not sorry. I shrugged.

"Why?"

"Cause you just turned into a wolf. That's why." One said beginning to shake. I turned to look at him.

"You really don't want me to phase two times today." I stated irritation growing.

"Why not? I'm not scared of you." He challenged

"It'll cause attention idiot." I said rolling my eyes. Austin snickered. Sam continued to examine me. "Not trying to be rude Samuel but the way you're staring's kind of a turn off." I said. The boy I recognized as Embry let out a loud laugh. Nice to know I amuse some people.

"Watch it." He growls

"Hey I was all good until Sam walks in and decides 'oh hey lets go piss off Kade.'" I say in imitation of his voice.

"Kade!" Vail snaps. I just shake my head and walk to stand by Danny who offers me an ear phone. Embry studies my face eyes squinted before something connects and he looks shocked.

"Bella!?" He gasps out.

"What're you going on about Em?" The hot headed werewolf asks him.

"It's Bella! Kade's Bella." I glare at him. To think we were friends. Sam looks at me eyebrow raised.

"Are you kidding me?" I say throwing my hands in the air.

"That's none of your business." Vail says through gritted teeth.

"Tell me Vail or whatever your real name is, is that Bella?" Sam asks eyes narrowed.

"You could just ask me." I say irritated. He looks at me before looking back at Vail.

"Are you?'

"Am I what? Hungry, tired, bored? Then yes."

"Kade." He warned I shrugged.

"Do I look like her?"

"Well changing into a werewolf would change your appearance. Yes." He says shaking his head.

"Nope. You have no proof." I say.

"I'll just call her then." Freaking Quil and to believe we were friends. Hmph. He pulled out a phone. Little did he know I didn't carry my phone in case this happened.

"Well this isn't over." In their attempt to be cool and back into the woods Quil tripped over a stick making every wolf double over in laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

After a long week it's finally the weekend. I'm just about to plop down on my bed when somebody knocks on the door. Groaning I shuffle to get the door. Standing on the other side is Danny. Walking past me he throws himself on my bed.

"Vail's making us go to Sam's bonfire." He says voice muffled by the pillow.

"Gah. When is it?" I ask already feeling slightly irritated.

"In about an hour." Really? They couldn't tell me sooner. Maybe I should make something to take. "You should probably get ready we have to help set up." Danny says looking at me. Yay. Not. Groaning I walk towards my drawer to find some comfortable clothes.

"Where's it at?" I ask shuffling through my drawers. I have no idea what I'm supposed to wear.

"The Beach. Wear a bathing suit." He says before shuffling to get up. "I'll be back to pick you up in ten." He says before slipping out of the room. Greeaat.

After deciding on an outfit (AN; Outfit On Profile) I got ready finishing just as a car horn sounded. Danny was here just as he said he would be.

I slipped into the Ford truck and he smiled slightly. "Hi." Jai said from the back smiling warmly. I waved at him before turning back around. Looks like me and Danny are matching today. Dear Jesus haven't these boys heard of shirts?

Finally stopping in front of a small house I jump out. Shaking my legs that somehow fell asleep. "C'mon." Danny says shortly walking towards the house, I follow him quietly. I can hear voices having a small conversation as Danny knocks on the door. Why not just walk in? I guess that's rude.

A woman with scars that take up her face opens the door. I wonder where the scars are from. I shift my gaze on something else letting it fall on my shoes that are suddenly interesting. "Come on in." She says giving a smile. None of smile back but it doesn't seem to affect her.

Soon it's quiet dark out as I finish making the last hamburger. "Kade!" Someone says and I turn to see a smiling Austin standing next to a blank faced Vail. I wave slightly as he begins his way over. His Superman board shorts matching the ones Jai and Vail are wearing. "Looks like your matching Danny today." He smirks wiggling his eyebrows. I smack him lightly but shake my head.

"Great minds think alike eh? I almost mistaken you and Vail as a couple but now I see it's you and Jai." I tease as he pouts.

"No fair. At least I have more than one if you know what I mean." He says wiggling his eyebrows. Sam calls us over to sit down. Oh this better be good.


	6. Chapter 6

One of the boys goes to glare at me but his face softens. I feel as if there are strings somehow attaching us. Turning away from him I look back at Sam as he opens his mouth to speak.

"I'd like to welcome our guest. Now let's have some fun." No legend telling? None at all? Weird. Shrugging it off I look to where Danny is as Jai waves him in the water but he continues to shake his head. Jai's eyes flicker to mine as I signal him to be quiet. I back up a little before launching myself at Danny's back.

He stumbles right into the water be regains his composure as his hands go to support my legs. "What scared of the water?" I tease him.

"No." He snorts rolling his eyes.

"Will your hair get messed up?" I ask. He growls out as I laugh along with Jai.

"You think this is funny?" Danny asks.

"Nope. We're laughing because it's sad." I say sarcastically. He flings me off of him and I barely have time to put my feet down as I slide across the sand then he's throwing himself at me. He tackles me and I can hear Vail yelling at us but I ignore him.

He dives for me succeeding in making me hit the ground. I can hear somebody shouting but the voice is new to me. I bring my leg up to kick his stomach which sends him tumbling off of me. He slams into me pulling me over his shoulder only to slam me back in the sand. I'm quick to drop and pin him.

"I believe I win." I state sitting on his chest smirking. He flips me over pinning me down.

"Don't be cocky." He says getting up and shaking the sand out of his hair. Jai helped me up smirking. I glared at him playfully before shoving him towards the water. He yanked my foot pulling me in. Great now my tank-tops wet. I shrugged it off and swam towards Vail.

I was grabbing a beer when I felt someone push me to the side a little. I was met by Embry. "I know you're Bella." He said. I laughed out shaking my head.

"Really? How? Any proof?" I ask.

"That scar from when we were ten on your stomach sure is distinct. Funny you forgot about it." He says smirking. He almost got me. Except the fact that when I became a wolf my scars were erased. Like a new me.

"I don't have any scars." I say chuckling and shaking my head. His face drops a little but it picks up again as he leans forward and whispers quietly as if he's telling a secret.

"Doesn't matter. I'll find out Bells. We're best friends you can't keep stuff from me for long" He states before sauntering off.


End file.
